snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Armand Erikson
Name: Armand Erikson D.O.B: December 15, 2026 Blood Status: Pureblood Physical Description: Black hair, slightly graying, navy blue eyes. Suffers from albinism which he takes a daily custom potion for. 6'7", 178lbs. A remarkable beauty, though it's easy to see that the reasoning for it is he still has many feminine features, as though he never completely matured. His age, of course, has started showing. Has a fairly deep voice, but high enough to range into tenor if he truly needed to. Hair long and straight, usually kept in a low ponytail. Interested in the latest fashions and extravagent clothing. Left-handed. Distinguishing Features: His left palm and inner fingers are incredibly scarred, as though it had been turned to hamburger at one time. Wand: Ebony, dragon heartstring, 14in Broom: None Pet: Wife owns a cat, that he'll have nothing to do with Patronus: Cat (ironically enough) Personality: Armand is very stoic and tends to be expressionless. He can be rather sociable, however it never reaches his eyes. He has a bad habit of being a flirt. Enjoys video games in secret. History: Armand was known as Lamia in a muggle orphanage in Italy, as he had no name and showed strange abilities. He was adopted by the Eriksons and given the name Armand. Though his parents were insistant that he should have no animosity against muggles, he persisted in his perceptions. This changed in his fourth year at Hogwarts when he met a muggleborn student by the name of Slade Altair. The two had quite some rivalries and didn't get along at first, but became friends by his sixth year. Slade was his best friend for quite some time after. The two lived together for a time as they worked on potions together and did odd jobs on the side. Armand began his quest to find out about his true parents. At some point, he came across information he shouldn't have, going into hiding and leaving Slade behind with a promise he would return. He did return some years later, but the relationship between the two wasn't the same as before. Despite remaining friends, they did start to drift apart when Armand didn't join Slade in the Ministry of Magic, choosing to become a Hogwarts professor instead. While at Hogwarts, he got married to Natasha Blaylock and had a child named Damien. His relationship with Slade gradually improved once more, Slade being the godfather of Damien. When Slade needed help with anything dealing with Herbology, Armand was usually his first source. This remained the status quo for a few years, until past troubles came to their doorstep. Before the end of his occupation at Hogwarts, his wife and son were killed, as well as Slade. He attempted to continue teaching, but found he had to resign and rediscover who he was. He was kept in a mental trauma ward for a while before being released to "reintegrate into society for the sake of his sanity." At which point he returned to work at the Ministry of Magic and socially dated for a short time. He eventually had a family with Rinatta Cross and triplets, named Slade, Natasha, and Adrian. He found his mental state continually unstable, though he posed no threat to Rin or his children. He moved all of them to a secret community where he sought treatment while maintaining a stable position as a medic. Once he felt able to better live within the larger wizarding world, he returned and applied to continue work with the Ministry of Magic. His children are currently nine years old. Former Occupation(s): Experimental Herbologist Hogwarts Herbology Professor (2061-66) Department of Mysteries, Astronomy Werewolf Registration and Capture Head Botanist in Department of Experimental Herbology Rank 3 Medic under Dr. Boring at the Maquis Encampment Apprentice of Divination under XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Education: Qualifications: Trained in various experimental methods of potion creation Well-versed in both mundane and magical properties of local and exotic flora Able to identify poisons, venoms, and other toxic items, including muggle chemicals. Experienced in both latest and experimental technology. OWLs: Potions - O Herbology - O Care of Magical Creatures - A DADA - O Charms - E Divination - A Astronomy - E Arithmancy - E Ancient Runes - E Transfiguration - A NEWTs: Potions - O Herbology - O Care of Magical Creatures - E DADA - O Charms - O Divination - E Astronomy - E Arithmancy - E Ancient Runes - O Transfiguration - O Category:Characters Category:Alumni Category:Staff Category:Slytherin Category:Class of 2045 Category:Herbology Category:Pureblood Category:Ministry of Magic Category:Professors Category:Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes